One Year In Hell
by Knows-it-all
Summary: Hermione Granger was kidnapped for a year. When she was found, everyone thought everything would be okay again. Until she starts receiving threatening owls and someone was out to kill her. Kingsley demanded Draco Malfoy to protect her. What Draco hated in his life more than Voldemort was Hermione Granger. He vowed to make her life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Forest**

**October 16th 2011**

It was pitch black in the Forbidden Forest. There was no moon, no stars; just low-lying, rain bloated clouds as black as the sky. The trees danced as the wind shook their magnificent green leaves in an angry rage.

She was running.

Hermione Granger was running as fast as she could. Her hair was wild and a couple of leaves were stuck in it. Her face was bruised and there were deep cuts on her cheeks. Her lips were coated red with dry blood. Her eyes were swollen, her clothes were torn, and she was covered in blood. Her toes were bruised and bleeding due to her running without any shoes.

But she couldn't stop. She was almost there; just a couple of more miles. But she felt herself begin to slow down. She was tired and hungry, but there was no way she was going to give up. 'You can do it. Don't give up. Never, never give up', she said to herself. Okay, so she wouldn't give up, but it was hard. She didn't want to give up. Only thing was, Hermione didn't have a clue if she was going the right way and she was scared beyond imagination.

'Be scared, it's okay; just keep trying to get away. Never give up.'

Hermione nodded. She heard Harry or Ron's voice every now and again, but this time it was different. They were trying to tell her to stay strong and stay alive.

'Don't give up, Hermione. Look around you. You know the way. Focus, Hermione, focus.'

Harry's voice always sounded soft and kind; he sounded lost too.

'They're very close. You've got to move fast, Hermione.'

This time it was Ron's voice and he sounded panicked.

Suddenly, Hermione tripped and fell over something protruding from the ground. As she fell, she felt something pierce through her leg and she screamed in pain. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She landed on her stomach and could feel the blood already gushing from her wound. Hermione pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at her injury; a spear was what had pierced her leg. Gathering what little strength she had, Hermione yanked the spear out of her leg and released the breath that she was holding.

Hermione began to cry; not from the pain, but from the thought of getting caught in her current situation. She couldn't walk, run, or crawl. She was doomed. She knew they would punish her until she was on the verge of death.

'Harry, Ron, I'm sorry. I can't walk. I'm never going to see you again. I'm never going to laugh and smile with you. I'm never going to yell at you. I'm never going to grow old with you.'

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed her heart out as she remembered the last time she saw them.

**Hermione sat her quill down beside her parchment and slowly stood up. She walked to the door of her office and tried to turn the handle. Her hands were so damp that it slipped through her fingers, but with a second, more desperate attempt, the knob turned and allowed her to step into the corridor. Harry's office was only a few doors down the corridor, but the walk seemed never-ending.**

**"Miss Granger!" the annoying voice of Hermione's secretary, Paige, sounded. Hermione decided to ignore her and continue to Harry's office.**

**"Miss Granger," Paige called again. "There's an owl for you from Miss Weasley. Shall I put it in your office?"**

**An owl from Ginny? Hermione was not expecting Ginny to owl at this kind of time. Being a successful Quidditch player, Ginny was always so busy that she never got to write. Maybe it was important. Hermione began to say that she'd check the letter later, but decided against it.**

**"Where's the letter, Paige?" she asked walking back to her small office. Paige handed the letter to Hermione and watched as she read it. **

**Hermione's face fell.**

**"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Paige was beside her, her freckled face anxious.**

**"I'm fine," she managed to choke out the words. "I'll be back." Hermione clutched at her throat and quickened her pace to Harry's office. His name was written boldly on the door.**

**Harry James Potter**

**Senior Auror**

**She sighed and burst through the door.**

**"Harry, Ginny's hurt! We…"She was greeted by some familiar faces and a very healthy Ginny Weasley. **

**"Surprise!" The occupants of the room exclaimed together. Ginny ran and threw her arms around Hermione.**

**"Happy Birthday, 'Mione!"**

**Hermione frowned and pulled away.**

**"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How dare you send me that awful letter telling me you were hurt?" Hermione screeched.**

**"Oh, come on, 'Mione, I'm sorry." Ginny apologized not meaning it at all.**

**"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Neville said giving her a bear hug. **

**"Thanks, Nev." **

**As Hermione received hugs and wishes from her old school mates, she glanced nervously around the room searching for a head of red hair and one of black. Spotting them in the corner talking, she walked towards them.**

**"Out of all the places in this entire world, you two decided to throw me a party in your office," she pointed a finger at Harry.**

**"We were doing you a favour. Seeing that you're married to your..."**

**SMACK!**

**Hermione's hand landed on Harry's head.**

**"Hermione!" Ron rolled on the floor and started laughing.**

**"..Work." Harry finished, rubbing his head. Hermione glared playfully and helped Ron on his feet.**

**"Oh and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday," she said sarcastically. Before she opened her mouth to say another word, two strong bodies squashed her.**

**"Happy, happy, happy birthday, 'Mione." Harry and Ron said in unison. She laughed and hugged them back tightly. The sight was adorable. It was like a mother hugging her two sons.**

**"Ow ow ow I can't breathe," Ron said while trying to push himself out of their embrace. Harry and Hermione giggled as they let go of each other.**

**"Well?" she asked looking at them with puppy face. "Let's ditch this party, please, and spend my birthday together." **

**Harry and Ron couldn't say no to her, even though there was a lot of work that they needed to finish. A nice day together wouldn't hurt.**

**"Okay," they both said at the same time and she laughed.**

**"You two need to stop saying things at the same time."**

**"I agree,' they replied.**

**They spent their day together in Muggle London. Hermione took them to one of her favourite parks. They ate a lot of candy and laughed at Ron while he made funny faces when Hermione told him they wouldn't get any more candy. They also laughed as they watched Ron ride a roller coaster for the first time. He screamed and nearly jumped off when it ended.**

**Also, Harry's lips got glued to an ice duck when he kissed it because thought he was kissing Hermione's cheek. And when Ron sneezed on Harry's face, Hermione had to separate them from fighting. They took a lot of funny pictures together after that. Hermione was sure that this was the best birthday she had ever had, all thanks to her boys. She laughed so much that she thought she would die from it.**

**"I can't believe you were going to jump off a roller coaster, Ron." Harry chuckled earning a glare from him.**

**"I'm sure you enjoyed kissing a duck's arse. You two were perfect for each other." It was Harry's turn to glare. Hermione gave a sharp laugh and wrap her arms around both of their shoulders. They continued arguing all the way to the Ministry. **

**That was how her birthday ended; with laughter and fun.**

She had been quiet, just sitting down thinking about her best friends. If only she had known that it'd be the last time.

It had been a year since she last saw them.

One bloody, painful year.

One year without happiness.

One year without love.

One year without proper care.

One year without her friends and family.

One year in hell.

She wondered if the year of hell had broken her to the point where recovery was impossible.

She wondered if she was still Hermione Granger the Bookworm, the Insufferable Know-It-All Gryffindor Princess'. She doubted whether she would ever be that again. She might still be Hermione Granger to other people, but she knew what she was; a girl who suffered one year in hell; a girl who tried to stay strong for her friends throughout that year; a girl who was never going to give up.

So much time had passed. She must have drifted off to sleep, for voices jerked her awake.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes, I heard a scream coming from this way."

"Keep looking then."

Hermione froze. It was Fatso's voice, loud and clear. She was so scared that she started shaking.

'I'm really scared, Harry.' Hermione thought.

'Forget about being scared. Run Hermione, run. Get out of there.' She heard his voice reply.

He was right. She had to run. She couldn't die, not like this. Her friends would hate her for not trying. She quickly tore the end of her shirt and wrapped it around her wound and stood up. She started running as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her leg. Her heart began beating faster with fear as she continued to sweat.

She saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye. It was a shadow of a man walking towards her. The dark figure rose up from behind and she gasped. She laid flat on the ground, making sure that there were bushes covering her.

"Did you find her?"

"No, but I swore I heard something."

"Oh shut up! Follow that way. She couldn't have gone far."

She sighed and waited until they were out of sight before she began to run again. As she was running, she was putting more pressure on her wounded leg, but she didn't care. If running on it would get her out alive, then so be it. She ran until she couldn't run anymore.

She raised her head and widened her eyes with shock. She'd made it. She'd fucking made it. She wasn't going to die after all. Hogwarts Castle was standing directly in front of her.

She walked as fast as she could until she broke into a run.

She was getting closer to the castle with each step that she took.

She ran with all her might.

Suddenly, she heard a voice casting a spell at her. Her wounded leg wouldn't move as she tried to dodge the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She heard before she dropped on the ground.

"Well, well. You thought I was going to let you walk in there? You're wrong darling. You're coming with me," Fatso said laughing evilly.

"No! No! Please no!" she yelled in her head. She stared straight into his eyes, but the man ignored her pleading look and picked her up, walking towards the forest. Walking her back towards hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting you.**

**September 20th 2010.**

**Hermione awoke the next Friday morning while dawn was still hazy and blue. She listened, and heard a sound that she couldn't quite place and then realized that someone was prowling the kitchen.**

**Ginny.**

**Despite the early hour, Hermione couldn't pass up this chance to speak with Ginny alone. They hadn't really discussed much about Ginny's issues at Harry's office the previous night, but she wanted to get her friend to ask Harry out before she left for Bulgaria in the next six hours.**

**Tossing off the quilt, Hermione wrapped herself in a blue robe, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then made her way down into the kitchen. When she opened the door, Ginny spun around to face her, a butter knife in one hand and a jar of mayonnaise in other hand. Ginny smiled widely.**

**"Morning, sleepy head, did I wake you?"**

**Hermione crossed her arms and smiled back. "Hey, Gin. Yes, you woke me up; but I wanted to talk to you before you left for Bulgaria."**

**"Oh well." Ginny indicated the coffee maker with the butter knife. "Want some?"**

**"Thank you, yes." Hermione said. "Seriously Ginny, I know you think it's no big deal, but it is." Hermione crossed to the cupboard and opened it then took out a mug. "Are you going to see him?" Hermione asked as she filled her mug with coffee.**

**"No, I don't think so. He left for Australia last night and Ron told me that he would owl me."**

**Ginny pulled a face. "Harry didn't bother to say goodbye."**

**"And you told him you're leaving?" Hermione asked. Hermione took her mug and sat down next to Ginny who shook her head, earning herself a glare from Hermione.**

**"Are you serious? How is he supposed to know you're leaving when you didn't tell him? Sometimes, Gin, you never cease to amaze me. Let me tell you something; if you like someone, you don't distance yourself from them. You allow yourself to be close to them."**

**Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "But Hermione, I don't have time for that. I have a career..."**

**"So does Harry." Hermione interrupted. "Harry also has time for his friends and family. But you don't. You're always busy with Quidditch. Last week, Molly complained that you don't write to her much."**

**Ginny glanced towards Hermione with one eyebrow raised. She studied her for a moment and then drew a deep breath. She could see the disappointment on Hermione's face and it made her feel bad. It felt as if minutes had passed while they stared at each other until Ginny's face broke into a smile. **

**"'Mione," she started. "I know I haven't been spending time with you guys..."**

**"Oh, so you know."**

**"Shut up. What I'm saying is that I'll make it up to you.**

**"Make it up to Harry. He is the one you should be worried about. Last week, I saw him talking to a hot blonde girl. She was flirting with him and he was grinning like a mad person."**

**A frisson of shock spiralled through Ginny, and she had to blink a couple of times to keep it off her face. Hermione tried hard not to laugh as she eyed Ginny over the brim of her mug while she drank. She swallowed quickly, covering her finger around the warm comfort of her own mug. She tried to say something. Anything. She could tell Ginny that she lied, but she was finding it hard to talk. The thought of Harry with someone was enough to make Ginny march straight up to him and declare her love for him. It was worth it. Either that or she would never find the courage to do so. But Hermione just couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.**

**"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry"**

**"Okay." Ginny said, a little shiver moving through her. With any luck, she would steal Harry from any girl. She wasn't going to stand there and watch him with someone other than her.**

**"I'm going to see him now."**

**"But you said he's in Australia."**

**"Yes. I'm going there." She gathered her stuff and walked towards the door. "Talk later Mione. I'll owl you." She blew her a kiss and disapparated, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. **

**It had taken a few minutes for Hermione to realize that she was alone at last. She reluctantly admitted to herself that she enjoyed teasing Ginny, but she should have told her the truth. It will be so embarrassing if Ginny burst into Harry's office and began yelling at him. Poor Harry. He will look like a lost puppy. **

**Hermione chuckled. She simply looked forward to Ginny's howler. That didn't worry her. She only hoped Harry and Ginny would both come to their senses and date each other. Ginny deserved to be loved and to start that family that she had her heart set on with Harry. She was young and beautiful. And Harry needed Ginny in his life. Not just for love. She would be able to help him with his problems. The war. Even though the war ended 3 years ago, it wasn't for him. It still haunted him. Hermione tried talking to him but he wouldn't open up to her. It was like he was scared to talk about it. **

**Hermione yawned. She felt as if she had not slept for weeks. She cursed Ginny for waking her up at this time. Deciding to go back to sleep, Hermione tottered wearily up to her bedroom and slid between the sheets and snuggled against the soft pillow. Her lids closed and the long silky lashes lay like little dark crescents upon her cheeks. For an instant the lids fluttered, and then they were still.**

**A loud banging dragged Hermione back to consciousness. Groggily she sat up. Someone was banging at her door. The knocking started again, louder this time and she peered at her bedside clock and frowned. She had only been asleep for 30 minutes and someone was already disturbing her. Quietly, she walked downstairs to the front door.**

**"I'm coming. Don't break my door." She called out in a clear voice.**

**"Oh, sorry." The voice was definitely male but it wasn't Harry's or Ron's. Maybe it was the landlord. No. The month was not over yet.**

**"Hello?" The voice spoke again. Hermione opened the door and her heart lodged in her throat the moment she saw him. ****There, standing in front of her was the most perfect man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, handsome, and looked to be about twenty- seven. From his slightly scruffy sexiness, to his very muscular arms, and back to his piercing eyes, the man was a fantasy come to life.**

**"Can I help you?"She managed to ask. He smiled at her.**

**"You must be Hermione Granger. I'm Michael. Michael Fatso."**

**She raised an eyebrow and smiled back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.**

**"Hello. Wait, how did you know my name?"**

**"Everyone knows your name, Miss Granger. You're a hero, one-third of the Golden Trio and the prettiest woman ****in all of Wizarding London**** ."**

**He kissed her hand and she blushed deeply. Get a grip Hermione.**

**"Err... ummm come in," she said, moving aside to let him in. Michael walked in and looked around the room.**

**"Nice place you got here, Miss Granger."**

**"Oh please call me Hermione and thanks."**

**"Hermione," he said her name in a low voice that made her shiver. She was desperate for him to leave because she didn't trust herself to stay control. He was looking at her in a way she could never explain. And the way he said her name made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach flutter like crazy. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she cleared her throat and smiled. Smile. That was what she had been doing ever since he stepped into her home.**

**"Have a seat." She pointed at the couch near him. Michael nodded and sat down, crossing his leg.**

**"You must be wondering why I'm here?" he asked.**

**Hermione nodded. **

**"First of all, I live in France and I have my own company. You haven't heard of it because it has not opened yet."**

**"What kind of company?" she asked.**

**"I was coming to that. I heard about your Spew..."**

**"S.P.E.W" she corrected.**

**"Yes, that. So I've decided to open something along those lines. I want to help elves; and I want you to be the manager of the company. No one is fit enough for the job, except you." **

**Hermione's eyes widen with shocked. Her. Manager. Company. Elves. What about her job? She loved her job very much.**

**"B-but I have a job. I'm an Auror."**

**"I know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You can resign and work for me for ten thousand Galleons a month."**

**"T-t-ten thousand Galleons?" she asked, biting her upper lip.**

**"Yes." He replied, smiling widely. "Do you accept?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**October 19th 2011**

Something was not right. She could feel it. She was not walking and she was not tied to a chair. She was comfortable. Hermione couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see where she was, why she was comfortable. She wondered whether she was dead and in heaven. Then she heard voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying. And worse yet, she couldn't open her eyes to face them. She wanted to scream as she sat there, but didn't because she was too weak to.

"Is she awake?" A voice asked.

"Not yet," the other responded.

"You should go home. You have been here all day."

"No, I want to stay here until she wakes up."

"You don't know when she will wake up. It will take time. Please, go home."

"I want to stay here. Don't make me go home."

Hermione thought the voices sounded familiar before she drifted back to sleep.

Hours later, Hermione woke up and looked around. It was too dark. Everything was dark. She tried to get up but was too weak to.

"Hello! Is anyone there? I can't get up," she called out several times but no one answered. She was exhausted and her throat was dry. She laid there and sobbed.

So the voices she heard earlier _were_ her imagination. This was what it feels like to be dead; sad and alone in a dark room with no one there to comfort her. At least she's not with that monster. She thought shivering.

"Miss Granger, are you awake?" A voice asked, and before she could respond there was light everywhere. She stared at the woman in front of her and gasped.

"Am I dreaming?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not, Miss Granger. This is real," she said smiling sweetly at her. "I'm healer Phyliipa. You've been here for three days."

"Three?"

"Yes. You were brought here by Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

"Harry and Ron!" she exclaimed. "Where are they? I need them please."

"I'll send an owl." The healer said, walking out of the room. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed with relief. She was back._ Really_ back. It wasn't possible. She remembered feeling out of control and frightened when Fatso grabbed her. She remembered him carrying her back to the Forbidden Forest. And then, nothing... That is, until she woke up. Who rescued her? She thought. It couldn't have been Harry and Ron. It had to be a student of Hogwarts. Whoever it was, she was grateful.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Without a warning, two strong bodies picked her up off the bed and hugged her tightly. She recognised them immediately.

"Ron. Harry." She burst into tears and tightened her hug.

"We're so happy you're back, 'Mione." Harry said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, don't leave us again."

"I promise."

The reunion between the three friends was painful to watch. Luna Lovegood just stood silently and cried.

Harry and Ron had to let go of her to let Luna hug her. Ginny Weasley came through the door and went straight to Hermione. She put her arms around Hermione and Luna, and the three of them stood hugging and crying. They sat up and talked through most of the night. Ginny didn't ask her how she was, no one did. They didn't need to. They could tell that she had been through hell and didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary.

Hermione could hardly stop crying. Her face was swollen and red from the tears that she barely attempted to wipe away anymore. She was the strongest woman Ginny had ever known, and she looked utterly destroyed. Hermione began babbling, asking questions, to which none of the answers mattered now.

In the morning, the Grangers, along with the rest of the Weasleys, went to the hospital and insisted on seeing her.

"Mum, I'm okay," Hermione said hugging her mum for the third time.

Destiny Granger smiled weakly at her daughter. "I'm glad you're here, honey. When you disappeared, I thought I was going to die."

Hermione let go of her mum and ran to hug her father.

"Daddy! I missed you," Hermione said, resting her head on his chest.

"I missed you too, Pumpkin."

"Ahem. Did you miss someone?"

Hearing the voice of George Weasley made her smile brightly.

"Georgie!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around his neck and chuckled. "Is it me or did you get bigger?"

"Hey!" He playfully smacked her arm and everyone laughed.

After Hermione hugged the rest of the Weasley clan, Healer Filipa came in and told her that she could finally go home.

Her apartment was the same as she left it. It was tidy but it smelled a little dusty. Hermione got through the day, with Ginny and Luna by her side. That night, they ate pizza and nothing else. Hermione went to sleep in her old bedroom. Ginny and Luna stayed and slept on the couch, the faithful friends that they are.

Hermione couldn't believe what it was like waking up every day knowing that she would never feel safe again. Everything that had once been happy and safe was now pain and fear. There was no way she could get through the day without thinking about it, feeling as though someone was following her, waiting for the opportune time to grab her. Her friends were always there to keep her company. There was nothing she could do or say to make them understand how much she appreciated them, but their company could only comfort her so much. Ginny and Luna were always by her side. Ron and Harry spent a majority of their free time protecting her, making sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her again. The Weasleys constantly dropped in just to say 'Hello,' and to see how she was adjusting. Molly would cook her food, which Ron ended up eating instead. Her parents sent her letters and sweets; things they thought would make her happy.

Eventually, Ginny had to go back to Bulgaria with promises to owl her often. Luna had to return to her work as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts. The only comfort that remained, other than Harry and Ron, was when she talked to Crookshanks.

The next day, she was preparing her breakfast when Harry and Ron apparated in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly before sitting down in her chair.

"This," Ron tossed her a copy of the Daily Prophet and watched as she gaped at it.

"This is insane," She cried as she stared at the words of Rita Skeeter, feeling her blood boil as she read it.

_ONE-THIRD OF THE GOLDEN TRIO RETURNS_

_Hermione Granger, War heroine, one-third of the Golden Trio was found on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last week. Miss Granger, who mysteriously disappeared late last year, was spotted in the arms of a man who has yet to be identified. Witnesses claimed that Miss Granger looked as if someone had nearly beaten her to death. Ireland in his interview with us, stated "She looked scared, lost and destroyed."_

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are still trying to uncover the truth about the disappearance of their friend. Unfortunately for them, the mystery man was found dead last night at the Ministry. No one knows how he died, but my guess is that it was the work of Miss Granger..."_

"What?!" Hermione shouted, as she slammed the paper down before picking it back up and tossing it in the bin. "I didn't kill him."

"We know."

"She's lying."

"Tell me how it happened," she said crossing her arms.

"We...Wait, what?"

"Who found me?" She asked.

"Well..." Harry started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fatso and The Ring**

"Well," Harry started. "You need to tell us first how you disappeared, Mione." Her brown eyes widened.

"What?! No! I'm not going to tell you or anyone," she said shakily.

"You have to. You can't keep us in the dark. Sooner or later you'll have to tell someone and that someone is us."

When she remained silent Harry added gently, "If you want us to help you, you have to tell us."

"Help me?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger. "Why do you think I need help? He's dead, isn't he?"

Ron nodded his head, but Harry must have sensed that she was not fully convinced that he was dead.

"You know Hermione, he really is dead. There is nothing to be afraid of," he reminded her.

"Of course I know, Harry. I'm just not ready to tell you yet," Hermione said softly.

Noticing the raw fear on Hermione's face, Ron gently grabbed her hand and whispered, "Don't shut us out, Hermione. He won't hurt you again; no one can, because we're here. Remember that."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously and the words just began to spill from her lips.

"Oh, Ronald! I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I let a stranger into my home. He offered me a job; but he was lying. He wanted something from me and I failed to give him, so he killed her! He killed her right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just stood there watching her scream, begging me to help her. I just couldn't."

"Who is she?" Harry asked, holding her hands.

Hermione paused, trying to compose herself before she muttered, "Annabelle, my little sister."

"What?!" Harry and Ron both shouted at the same time.

"But, you don't have a sister."

"I do. I'm sorry that I kept it a secret. I didn't want her to be found, so I kept her a secret. You do understand, don't you?"

Ron smiled faintly, knowing Hermione rather well he understood perfectly.

**September 20th 2010**

**"Do you accept?" Fatso asked again, smiling. Hermione had remained silent because something in Michael Fatso's face, something in that odd smile of his, made her vaguely uneasy. She could see no way of taking his money and his job. There was no way she was going to quit her job. She loved her job very much. She couldn't think of any other work than it.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said in a calm voice. **

**The smile on his face quickly vanished and was replaced with anger. "You can't or you won't," he spat.**

**"Both."**

**"Wrong answer." He roughly grabbed her wrist and apparated them away. **

**Hermione swallowed with difficult, sickly aware of the great danger she faced. She looked around and took note of the familiar surroundings. Whether he intended to kill her or take her captive, she didn't know, but either way she couldn't just stand there helplessly and let it, whatever it was, happen. Trying to throw him off guard Hermione suddenly started running, but she didn't get very far for Fatso's hand closed around her shoulder. The force of his grasp spun her around and truly frightened her. Hermione began to fight like a wild creature, her fits plummeting against his broad chest, her feet kicking against his shins. Fatso caught her about the waist and threw her over his shoulder knocking the breath out of her casing a brief moment when everything went blank. As her gaze cleared, she caught her breath with a sob of half anger, half fear. She began to struggle and fight, her fingers clawing and her body twisting, trying desperately to escape him. It was no use, his big body pinned hers to the ground making her attempts of escape futile.**

**"Please, stop. Don't...stop," Hermione pleaded before Fatso slapped her hard across the face leaving a big red mark on her cheek. He began ripping Hermione's clothes off. She screamed and twisted, trying to escape his grasp. She kicked her legs when Fatso began taking off her pyjama bottoms. She screamed loudly when Fatso roughly thrust his fingers inside of her. The pain was unbearable. She tried pushing him away but her attempts were futile, fatso was too strong. After a few more moments of struggling, Fatso elbowed Hermione hard in the stomach causing her to pass out.**

**When Hermione regained consciousness, she found herself lying flat on her back with her head on a flattened pillow and her hands tied in front of her. She noticed that she was in an empty room with no windows, but a small door. Every muscle in her body ached. She felt sick to her stomach but was too weak to throw up, so she just laid still and concentrated on breathing in and out until her stomach finally calmed down. When she regained a little strength, she pulled her hands up to eye level, studied the rope closely and began working the knot. She began sliding her hands this way, then that way, trying to free herself. She chewed on the rope for what seemed like hours, until finally, the knot came loose and her hands were free. Hermione sat up and rubbed her wrists, while looking around for a way out. There was just the door. She was sure the door was locked but decided to try it anyway. The moment she put her hand on the door, it opened from the outside causing her to gasp and stumble backwards. When she righted herself, she found herself looking into the eyes of Michael Fatso.**

**"And where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly, reaching out to her and shaking her roughly. Hermione shut her eyes and bit down her lower lip as he pushed her hard against the wall.**

**"You're not going anywhere. Well, not right now."**

**"What do you want from me? I'll do anything. Please let me go," she begged.**

**"Anything, you say? Last time I checked, you were not willing to do what I asked you to," he said darkly as he laughed.**

**"I don't want your job."**

**"This isn't about a job!" he shouted at her. "This is about something more than that. You, Hermione Granger, are the key to finding what we need."**

**"I don't have anything, I swear!"**

**Fatso smirked and kneeled down beside her, taking her hands with his.**

**"You are wrong there, Mione," he said softly, stroking the back of her hand. "You have something precious. Something any living wizard or witch would kill for. You have the power in your hand."**

**"Power?" she asked. A smirk crossing his faun like features, he answered her question.**

**"Your ring..." He lifted her left hand and traced his finger around her middle finger before he continued pompously, "Is the key to power. I need that ring. With that ring, I can rule everyone in this world." He dropped her hand.**

**"My mother's ring," she opened her eyes wide. "I don't know where it is." **

**The smirk was wiped instantly from his face; he said angrily, "Bring me the ring. Find it. I'll give you two hours. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill your sister." Throwing her a furious glance, he walked away. **

**Her hands began shaking as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He managed to find her sister. No one knew about her. How could he know where she was? How did he find her? She wouldn't let him kill her; she couldn't. All she had to do is find the ring. But it was a hard task. She hasn't seen the ring for almost a month now. Hearing a slight rustle to her left, she looked in that direction, her heart began to pound when she saw two men walking towards her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Annabelle**

**Hermione searched her entire flat, but sadly she couldn't find the ring. She began to panic and checked her wrist watch. Only ten minutes left. She began pacing around the room, chewing her nails. She screamed and snatched up a vase from the side tabled and threw it against the wall. The vase shattered into pieces as she dropped to the floor, crying silently. She began shaking as she remembered her sister. How could she save her? And if she died, her parents would never forgive her; she would never forgive herself. She would live in pain and guilt knowing that it was her fault. Annabelle, in a matter of minutes, would die. Hermione's body began to tremble with horror and for one anguished moment, she cursed the day that she would stare down at Annabelle's still and unmoving body. A chocked cry came from her and she buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do? Fatso's men might be on their way to take her back to Fatso. She wished she could tell Harry and Ron, but they wouldn't be forgiving when they learnt about her sister. Guilt swept over her. Squaring her shoulders, she roughly scrubbed her tears away, angry with herself for hiding such a secret. A small hiccoughing sob escaped her throat as she stared dumbly about the room. **

**Suddenly she stilled, a wild, desperate idea bursting across her brain. She realized what she had to do; write a letter to Harry and Ron for help. They could save Annabelle. Tears gone, she jumped up from the floor and ran to her study. She rushed to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Before she got a chance to start writing, two men entered her study. She knew she it was too late, her time was up. She glanced fearfully at them as they began to walk towards her. The tall one grabbed her hand and disapparated with her. **

**"Where is the ring?" At the sound of his voice, Hermione's head jerked up instantly, her wide brown eyes full of tears, she stared up into his face.**

**"I... it... it's... uh..."**

**"IT'S WHAT?! WHERE IS IT?"**

**"Ginny Weasley," She choked out.**

**"Why is it with her? Are you lying to me? If you are, you're going to regret it." Hermione couldn't say anything; she could only stare at his face trying desperately to come up with an excuse.**

**"Do you think I'm joking? I didn't bring you here to stare at my face!" It was terror to feel his strong arms painfully gripping her slim shoulders.**

**"Bring her here!" He ordered.**

**Hermione had only been dimly aware of her surroundings. Dazed and numb, she followed his gaze and gasped when she saw her sister.**

**"Anna!" She felt pure fright when she saw the state her sister was in. **

**Fatso must have sensed her fright, for with an almost kind smile on his face, he dropped a large arm around Anna's shoulders and said gently, "Look who we have here. Annabelle, is it?" He asked and she nodded. "Ahhh, dear one. Do you want to live?" She whispered a soft 'yes' while he chuckled and gazed at Hermione. "Do you hear her? She wants to live. Now tell me why your ring is with Ginny Weasley, or Annabelle here is going to taste my wand." When Hermione didn't answer, he raised his wand and shouted an Unforgivable on the seven year old.**

**"CRUCIO!"**

**Anna's screams and Fatso's laughter echoed across the room as Hermione ran towards her crying sister. **

**"Stop! Please stop! I'll tell you! Stop!" Hermione cried.**

**Fatso lowered his wand and smiled at her, waiting. "It's not with Ginny. I can't find it." Hot tears were spilling from her eyes.**

**"What?!" Fatso bellowed, raising his wand towards Anna once more. **

**"CRUCIO!" **

**Anna screamed and screamed for Hermione to save her, but Hermione couldn't do anything but beg Fatso to stop hurting her sister.**

**"You brought this upon your sister. You failed to do what I asked you to," He said angrily. Anna, with teary eyes looked, at her sister.**

**"Herms, hel-help me, please. It hurts so badly," she whimpered. Hermione tried to reach for her hand but Fatso pushed her away. His eyes full of rage; he glared at Anna and raised his wand.**

**"Bye bye. AVADA KEDAVRA." **

**The last thing Hermione saw was her sister mouthing 'I love you' before she closed her eyes.**

**"NOOOOO! ANNA!" Hermione began sobbing as she reached Annabelle's body. She bent down and clutched Anna to herself and sobbing into Anna's hair. She screamed when she felt Fatso's men begin to pull Hermione away from Annabelle.**

**"Let go of me! You killed her, you bastard! Let me go!" She struggled, kicking and biting him. She couldn't think of anything except Anna, lying there and whispering that she loved her.**

**"Anna!" She screamed and pushed Fatso once again with all her strength. Hermione watched as they lifted her lifeless body and left the room, leaving her all alone. She crouched in a corner and curled into a ball. She began to cry with her arms over her head as though to shield herself from the death of Anna.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not saving you, " Hermione said through her sobs. "I'm sorry that you died so young. Sorry that you didn't get the chance to say goodbye to mummy and daddy. Sorry that you never got the chance to see the Wizarding World or Hogwarts. Sorry for the times I had to leave you when you needed me. Sorry that I never read you bedtime stories when you asked me to. Sorry that you died this way. You might be gone but you'll always be in my heart, Annabelle. You're the best sister in the world. I'll treasure you in my heart. Be happy, little sister. I promise to think about you each and every day till my last breath. I love you, Anna. So much that it hurts."**

**It seemed incredible that yesterday Anna sent her a letter and present which she never read, and now she was gone forever. It was unthinkable, unbearable. Annabelle Kathleen Granger was a special child, a special gift in their life. She was kind, gentle and had a wonderful sense of humour. She was such a beautiful child, people always noticed her. She was away at Hogwarts when her parents told her about Anna, she was furious and refused to see them for a week, but she eventually came around and went to visit her new baby sister.**

**After they apologized, they took her to see her new sister and Hermione fell in love with Annabelle the moment she saw her. And again the moment she smiled brightly at her. And again the first time she called her "Herms". At that moment, she decided to keep her a secret. Of course she wanted her to be safe and away from the Wizarding World. She couldn't risk any Death Eaters finding her, so when the war approached, she sent her away to Australia. Even though Annabelle cried and begged her not to go but she didn't have a choice. She wanted her sister safe and sound. One year later, when Anna turned six, the war was over and Hermione was reunited with her. On Anna's seventh birthday, she started showing signs of magic. She was happy that she was growing up to be just like her sister, and listened to every story that Hermione told her about the Wizarding World. The last time Hermione saw her was two weeks ago.**

**Two weeks ago.**

**"But Herms, why can't I come with you? You promised that I could come," she said pouting. Hermione sighed and shook her head.**

**"I told you, Anna, that when you turn eleven you'll see the Wizarding World."**

**"That's so far away, Herms," Anna whined.**

**"I didn't know about the world too until I was eleven," Hermione said, holding Anna's hand.**

**"Whatever," Anna snapped as she snatched her hand away from Hermione and frowning deeply.**

**"I'll be back when I'm not busy ok?" Hermione tried to reason.**

**"I don't want to see you," Anna cried, her eyes filled with unshed tears.**

**"Don't say that. Tell you what? I promise to take you on my birthday if you stay out of trouble." Hermione reasoned with her as she kept her arms around Anna and stroked her hair. "And I'll let you touch my wand. Maybe even cast a spell, if you can." Hermione said in a teasing voice. **

**Anna thought for a long time, but finally smiled widely and nodded.**

**"Deal."**

**Hermione smiled as she blew Anna a kiss, which she caught, before she walked out of the door.**

**For the next couple of hours, Hermione felt as though she was moving in slow motion. She was aware of a pain so enormous it was physical, and waves of panic washed over her. The only reality she knew was now her constant worry about herself. How could she live through this? This couldn't be happening to her, but it was, and there was nothing she could do. All she wanted to do was run out and curse Fatso and his men to hell. 'Fatso' was the name she had come to hate and never wanted to hear again. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably. It was like she didn't have any control over herself, and she wasn't able to stoop the constant wave of emotions that engulfed her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Two days had passed since Hermione last saw Fatso or his men. Two days since the death of Annabelle. Her death still didn't seem real to Hermione. She felt like it was all a big joke and that someone would come and tell her everything was a lie. But after she spent two days alone in that room, she knew what was going on, that she had been kidnapped and that Annabelle was really dead. She had known this on a very small level, but it didn't fully hit her until now. She knew in her mind that Anna was gone but she didn't feel it in her heart, in the depth of her soul. Until now. Anna was gone and nothing could bring her back. Not magic. Not anything. Hermione thought over the past two days and tried to figure out why they wanted her ring. Fatso said it held power. What kind of power? Was he trying to take over the world? She wondered. And why hadn't her mum told her about it? Did she know about magic before she got her letter to Hogwarts? Everything was so confusing to her.**

**While Hermione was deep in thought, strange and wistful pieces of her memory slowly crept in from the edges of her memory as she remembered what her mum said when she gave her the ring "Keep it safe". Those three words seemed to say so much—more than she wanted to hear but she never asked why. She understood now. Her mum's words made sense. The ring was indeed powerful. While she was in thought, there was a knock at the door, but he didn't wait for an answer before opening the door wide. Hermione looked up at him frightened.**

**"Go away," she said angrily. **

**Fatso gave her a nonchalant look and answered, "Don't tell me what to do!" His face was red with anger, slammed the door shut and moved towards her. Hermione backed away from him until she ran out of floor space and hit the far wall. He eliminated the distance between them in two long strides. "And don't talk unless I tell you to."**

**Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek, he stood so close. He scorched her with his gaze. She felt nervous and scared at the same time. Then slowly, his hands moved up her arms. Still holding her in a firm grasp, he let his eyes travel over her. They stopped at her peaked breasts. One hand cupped a firm mound, raising it, caressing it. He leaned forward and Hermione gasped as she felt his lips brush her neck.**

**"Stop. Stop it."**

**Tears began rolling from her eyes. She couldn't fight him. She was tired of fighting. He pulled her to his body suddenly and held her so tightly that she had trouble catching her breath. His lips came down on hers. With a fierceness that demanded response, he forced her lips open, tasting the moist depths of her mouth. He bit her lower lip hard and she pushed him hard. He let go of her.**

**"You bloody bastard! Don't you ever touch me again!"**

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can touch you if I like, love," he answered with a smirk. Hermione held her breath when he slowly walked towards her and touched her arm.**

**"No! Don't touch me!" she cried out, slapping his hands.**

**"Dammit, quit fighting me!" he yelled. Hermione winced. Her hands burned, her shoulders ached, and her breath tightened hot bands about her chest. Fatso tried to pull her to sit down and silence her, but she twisted away from him. He let his hand slide up under her skirt to stroke her thighs. She twisted out of his grasp again and pounded his chest with clenched fists. He released her abruptly.**

**"I want to go home," she cried.**

**"This **_**is**_** your home. I gave you a chance but you blew it. I told you to get me what I want but you didn't. And you expect me to let you go? Why, so you can send your Auror friends to arrest me?" He laughed evilly. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, love. I won't let you go. Not today. Not ever. You're going to stay here!"**

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you when I get out of here. Mark my words. I **_**will**_** kill you." Hermione spat.**

**"Ahhh. I'm looking forward to that." His voice deepened to a growl. "But wait," he paused, stepping back a bit, and smiled, "That's not going to happen. You know why? Because you are stuck here." **

**Hermione stood there staring at him, speechless, and furious beyond words until, finally, she found her voice.**

**"And then you won't find the ring. You're not that powerful without the ring, are you?" She chuckled. "Is that why you want it; to have power over the world? To have people worship you? To be scared of you? Well guess what, you won't find the ring. You're nothing Michael Fatso, nothing." **

**When Fatso finally looked at Hermione, his face was drawn tight with rage.**

**"Very well. I shall make you pay for saying that. I've been a little nice, haven't I?" He asked. She said nothing but he continued. "I'll make you eat your words. I'll make you beg. I'll make you suffer. I'll make your life a living hell." He turned on his heel and strode out, slamming the door after him.**

**Hermione was left standing in the middle of the room with her mouth open to speak words that never came. Slowly, tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. Would he really do that? The question she had been asking herself. Little did she know, he was capable of more than what he promised.**

**She spent two hours of torture telling herself over and over again that Fatso wouldn't harm her if he wanted her ring. He won't have a choice but to leave her, she told herself.**

**Michael Fatso paced around his small room thinking of her words. 'You're not that powerful without the ring, isn't it? Is that why you want it; to have power over the world? To have people worship you? To be scared of you? Well guess what? You won't find the ring. You're nothing Michael Fatso, nothing.' A yearning for vengeance suddenly flooded him. She would pay for what she said. Even as one part of him thought of all the lovely ways he would take his revenge, another part of him wanted to kill her on the spot. But he wouldn't. He needed her. He needed her to get the ring. But first, he vowed fiercely, he would make her pay. He would show her what he was capable of. He swore it by all he held dear.**

**Several days later, as Hermione was lying down, she heard the door to her room open. Her heart began to beat fast as she stared at the giant man in front of her. The man was filthy, he wore ragged dirty pants that hung loosely on his hips, a thick iron chain around his neck and she thought for a second she saw smoke coming out of his mouth. She scooted back and pressed herself against the wall.**

**"Do what you want, but don't kill her," she heard Fatso say before he closed the door and locked it. It was all she could do not to cry out and beg him not to leave her with the giant man.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fatso's Revenge**

**The man launched himself at her as soon as the door closed. He punched her in the stomach causing Hermione to groan painfully. As she tried to get up from the floor, the man caught a handful of her long curly brown hair and jerked her backwards. When she stumbled and fell, he aimed a brutal kick at her. The blow was effective and Hermione had nearly fainted from the pain that exploded in her chest. She struggled to get to her feet while sobbing breathlessly but couldn't manage to get up. The man took out a knife and plunged it deeply into her right shoulder. Hermione screamed with pain, and with her left hand she clutched at the wound on her shoulder. The man yanked Hermione's hand away and pressed his hard hand on her wound making her scream. Raising his knife, he plunged it once again in the same spot. An anguished sob rose out of her throat, and violently she pushed him away,**

**"Stop!" she cried out.**

**He threw her down onto the hard ground. He began kissing her, his mouth bruising hers, his hands roughly running down her thighs, parting them forcefully. His body held hers down, but Hermione fought him as hard as she could; pride, as well as fear, driving her. But nothing seemed to stop him. With a flicker of dread, she could feel his hard manhood probing between her legs. It was that moment that she remembered the knife lying on the ground.**

**Using all the strength she contained in her slender body, Hermione reached up, nearly tossing him aside. Not thinking, reacting with a blind instinct, she struck him in the face with her elbow. Something between relief and happiness, she heard him cry out. Hermione was shaking and her mouth went dry. She swallowed hard when she saw the man glaring at her. Never in her life had anyone ever quite looked at her that way. She stared at him in horror but before she could run his hands caught her shoulders. One of his arms slid around her waist, jerking her next to him, as his other hand caught her hair, twisting her head and held her still as his mouth angrily trapped hers once again. She bit down his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't release her. Their bodies tolled and thrashed on the ground. Hermione's hands and arms flailed violently about as she tried to strike a disabling blow. Her clenched fists struck him again and again on the back, shoulders, and head but they seemed to make no impact on his hold. A sob of half fright, and half fury broke from her as she fought him with every ****fibre**** of her being, her slim body constantly twisting and aching.**

**The door to the room was pushed open and someone walked in.**

**"That's enough, Montague. You should go now," they heard. Montague took a last look at Hermione and followed the other man out the door.**

**For a long time after Montague left, Hermione kept her head bowed and heaved a painful sob of both fear and misery from her chest. Tears streamed and headed down her cheeks, and she hugged her knees to her chest. She cried for what seemed like hours. Fatso had made it clear that he was going to punish her, and she shivered as she remembered the expression on his face when he had swore to make her life a living hell. How, she wondered, could she have said all those things to him knowing how dangerous he was? With an angry hiccoughing sob, she sat up, wiping away the tears that still continued to fall. She hated him. She hated him for what he had done to her. She was sure this was only the beginning.**

**Michael prowled through his darkened room, his thoughts just as dark and shadowed as the room around him. He intended to treat her bad, but not this bad. He had planned to do it himself, but instead he'd ordered his men to choose the biggest man out of them all. He could still hear her screaming in the recesses of his mind. The way Montague treated her wasn't what he wanted; Montague had went a little too far.**

**Was he mad? No, he didn't feel any regret. Wasn't it the way it should be? Wasn't it better for his own peace of mind that he got revenge? Wasn't it his plan to have her begging him for mercy? To know that each time she saw him, she would be frightened.**

**"Michael, we released Montague," A man said, walking towards the window.**

**"Very well. And?"**

**"And I Obliviated him; he doesn't remember a thing." **

**Fatso smiled slowly, a sensuous curve to his mouth.**

**"You did very well, Isaac. Get Alex for me. Call him now." Isaac nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Alex entered the room with a frown.**

**"You sent for me?" **

**Michael didn't answer him at once. There was a silence between the two men as he continued to stare at Alex. Fatso moved just then and glanced at him. "Have we made any progress?" Fatso asked. Alex shook his head.**

**"You should know by now that it isn't easy," he answered. "We have searched the entire house but found nothing. We were thinking of searching her office."**

**Michael ran a hand through his messy hair. It was a bad idea, going to her office. They didn't have the key, and there was no way they could enter without getting permission, especially since she was missing. Walking over to his table, he leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest.**

**"We can't. It's too dangerous; unless you have a plan of course," he said, finally looking at Alex. A faintly sly grin fitted across Alex's face.**

**"Of course, I always have a plan. It's simple. Polyjuice Potion." A rich chuckled escaped Michael.**

**"And who on earth are we going to impersonate?"**

**"Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood." Michael thought for a moment before he sighed.**

**"We can't go as Weasley, you know that."**

**"I'll go alone then, as Luna Lovegood."**

**"If anyone can do this, it has to be you." A grim smile suddenly flashed across his features as there was a rap on the door. Briskly he called out, "Come in."**

**The door opened to reveal a figure in a black cloak. **

**A smile creasing Michael's wide mouth, he said, "Ah I've been expecting you. Drink?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**"Have you now?" the figure inquired.**

**"Of course," Michael replied.**

**"Well, if it isn't Ervagin Leymol," Alex said with a frown.**

**"Alex, I never knew my appearance would affect you this much. I'm touched." Ervagin said as she sat across from him. Alex snorted, but said nothing.**

**"You shouldn't be here. Won't they look for you?" Michael asked.**

**"No. I told them I was tired and needed to catch up on my beauty sleep."**

**"And why would you need it? You're as beautiful as they come," Alex said sarcastically. Ervagin shot him a dark look.**

**"What's your problem, McCartney?" Ervagin spat.**

**"Where should I start?" Alex shot back.**

**"Shut it, you two," Michael shot, looking annoyed."Why are you really here, Erva?**

**"Is the job done?" Ervagin asked returning his attention to Fatso.**

**"Not yet."**

**"What are you waiting for?" Alex responded instantly.**

**"It's not easy. The girl won't talk. We don't know where the ring is. We are planning to check her office." **

**Erva gasped. "You're planning to enter her office? In the Ministry of Magic? Are you insane? They'll suspect you immediately. You don't work there."**

**"We know that."**

**"That's a stupid plan."**

**Michael shrugged. "Not really. Alex here came up with the brilliant plan." **

**Ervagin raised an eyebrow. "Did he really now? So he does have a brain."**

**"Fuck you." Alex retorted with a bitter note in his voice. **

**"Not in a million years." Erva answered easily.**

**Fortunately, before Alex lost his temper and told Erva precisely what he thought about her actions, Michael interrupted.**

**"Would you two please stop? We won't make any progress with you two arguing every time you're in the same room."**

**"Okay."**

**"Alright."**

**"So we need someone to brew us some Polyjuice Potion," Michael continued.**

**"Polyjuice? For what?"**

**"So that we can enter the Ministry."**

**"I'm not good at Potions. Never was. But don't worry; I will check the ring myself." Erva said. **

**"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time. Erva nodded.**

**"So it's settled then; you're going to the Ministry."**

**Erva started to walk out of the room but Michael caught her shoulder.**

**"Don't mess this up. One wrong move and we're over." Gently Erva removed his hand staring into his eyes.**

**"I'm not going to," Erva said before turning and walking away.**

**Hermione groaned painfully, tears streaming from her eyes. Her head and shoulder were aching. The sudden opening of the door had her sitting upright. She looked up at Michael standing over her. He was looking down at her with a grin spreading across his lips.**

**"Tell me where the ring is," he said simply, in a deep cruel voice. She ignored him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.**

**"So, why don't you speak now rather than forcing me to do something that you won't like?"**

**"You can't force me to tell you something I don't know, Fatso."**

**Michael lifted her up easily, and slammed her body against the nearest wall. He reached in her pocket and took out the knife she was hiding.**

**"Did you intend to kill me!" he asked with a laugh. "Did you?" he yelled as he pressed it deeply into her chest and dragged it down, smiling as she screamed.**

**"Tell me where the ring is now and I'll stop," he said calmly. Hermione ignored him and continued to scream. He thrust the knife deeper, ripping another scream from Hermione.**

**"Does it hurt? Are you suffering?" Michael asked, still pressing the knife deep into Hermione's chest.**

**Hermione didn't want to admit how much she was suffering. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. Before Hermione could comprehend what was happening, Michael yanked out the knife with his hand and the other holding her against the wall, he took out a hot iron rod from a bag she didn't noticed he had with him. It was glowing red. He placed it on her wound. The pain started to kick in as Michael brutally tormented her body. She gasped for air and struggled to get out of his hold. She had tasted pain before in the war, but not like this, not like this sharp pain. The pain continued to spread through her body. "If I were you, love, I would tell me where the ring is," he whispered, making her shiver.**

**"I don't know," she answered through all the pain that he was afflicting onto her. Her response made him angrier and he placed the rod on her wound again causing her to choke out a sickening amount of blood and scream loudly.**

**"The more you tell me you don't know, the more you suffer. So let's try this again. Where is the ring?"**

**Hermione shut her eyes tightly, hot tears rolling down her eyes. She felt Michael slip a finger into her wound. She bit her lip as not to scream. She thought that she already been through the worse part, that she had already felt the limits of pain that he was going to push her to, but she was wrong. This pain was worse than what she had ever been through before.**

**"Tell me something, love. Are you ready to give in?"**

**"Never," she managed to say. **

**Loosing whatever amount of patience he had, Fatso dropped the rod and punched Hermione hard on her shoulder. Hermione screamed again as more blood rushed from her wound.**

**"Tell me," he ground out.**

**"I swear, I don't know. Please...please stop," Hermione begged. She couldn't take any more pain. Her body was on fire; the pain flushed through her veins and poisoned her from the inside out, taking all her energy.**

**"What was that?" Fatso asked with a large smile. "Did you just beg me? I told you that you were going to beg, didn't I? But I just can't stop if you won't tell me." **

**He bent his head down and bit her shoulder causing Hermione to scream once more. She wanted to pass out, to let the pain stop. She couldn't take it anymore; she could feel her body giving out. She'd have to lie to him. It was the only way to make him go away. But she knew it was a bad idea. When he found out that she'd lied, and she knew he would, she knew he was going to make her suffer.**

**"I'll tell you. It's in my house. There's a hole under my sink in the bathroom. You'll find it there."**

**Michael smiled the biggest smile that he could muster. He kissed her forehead.**

**He called two of his men to clean her wounds. Hermione watched him walk out of the room. **

**She was doomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ervagin**

**She felt lonely, hungry, cold, in pain, and just plain miserable. She was so exhausted; too exhausted to move, so she just lay limp, trying to ignore the unpleasant pain. There came a time when the ache in her body was so fierce, that it kept her from resting. She had tried to ignore the pain, but eventually she started to cry. Crying felt good; and she did it for a while. She wasn't going to deny it; she was scared. Sweat poured from every inch of her body. She'd decided to let them do what they wanted to her. It didn't matter. She knew there was no way she could avoid getting tortured, and she knew she would stay strong and embrace whatever came to her. She was a Gryffindor after all.**

**Every now and then, her thoughts drifted back to her friends; wondering if they were looking for her, or if they had given up on her. It scared her to think of them giving up on their search for her. She silently cursed herself for thinking such thing, Harry and Ron would never stop looking for her; but she knew it was a waste of time. There was no clue of her whereabouts, or the people that kidnapped her. Any hope of them coming to find her simply disappeared from her mind.**

**Her life was a mess now and it was all because of that stupid ring. A part of her blamed her mother for giving it to her, and a part of her wished she knew where the ring was.**

**'Of course you know where it is, Hermione.' She looked everywhere but couldn't find the owner of the voice. She felt scared and afraid. **

**'Maybe I'm imagining it', she thought. 'What, no! Harry? Is that you? Oh, who am I kidding? There's no one here except me. I'm really loosing it.'**

**'Hermione, shut up. I'm Harry, ok. Not Harry Harry'. **

**'What?' Hermione asked.**

**'Oh God! You're imagining me. I'm not real. Listen to me. Think hard. You know where the ring is. When was the last time you wore it? Think, Hermione, think.'**

**Hermione frowned deeply. This was ridiculous, she couldn't remember the last time she wore that ring. **

**'Look, I don't remember.' **

**'Think, Hermione.'**

**'I was invited to the ministry ball-' **

**'Go on.'**

**'I remember wearing it and Ginny kept saying she loved it. I told her it was a gift from my mother. She kept pushing me to let her try it on, but I didn't let her. Then I excused myself to the loo. That's all I remember.'**

**'No, Hermione. That's all you chose to remember.' **

**She bit down on her lip drawing blood. 'I took it off and...and...and.'**

**'And what?' Harry's voice prompted.**

**She gasped and removed her boots. There it was the ring, on her right middle toe. **

**'It was with me all this while.'**

**'Yes, but Hermione, whatever they do to you, do not hand the ring over to them. Do you understand me?' **

**'Yes. I understand you, Harry.'**

**"Hermione," a voice resounded from somewhere behind her. A very familiar voice; one which she had heard somewhere before, but she couldn't recall where she had heard it from. Hell, she couldn't even tell if this person was a man or woman because they were covered in black from head to toe.**

**She did not answer.**

**She heard footsteps come towards her before something hard knocked against her head, and she went dizzy.**

**"Don't ignore me again. You know, I've wanted to do that for a long time Hermione. Do you know who I am?"**

**"Do I want to?" Hermione sarcastically asked.**

**The person chuckled before slapping her hard on the cheek.**

**"Do not make me angry, but I'm Ervagin Lymol. You can call me Erva; everyone does."**

**"By 'everyone' you mean your sadistic and crazy friends. Is that why you covered your face? Scared that when I get out, I'll recognize you and send the Aurors after you?"**

**Erva became livid and brought out her wand calling out, "Crucio." **

**Hermione screamed and screamed. Every inch of her body was hurting. **

**"What's the matter, Granger? Are you in pain?" Evra taunted.**

**Hermione's lips twitched into a smile. "Not really," she managed to say.**

**"Ossis Effergo," Erva pointed the wand at Hermione and a dark blue jet of light came out from the tip of her wand. Hermione screamed and cried in pain; every bone in her body was breaking. She tried her best to ignore the pain, but she couldn't. It was impossible. She could still feel her bones breaking each time she moved. This was worse than any torture.**

**"Brackium Emendo. Do you still have something to tell me, Mudblood?" **

**Hermione sat up and breathed heavily.**

**"Mudblood, really?" Hermione said. "That is getting a bit old, don't you think?"**

**"Actually, no. **_**Sectumsempra**_**." Long deep gashes began to form on Hermione's chest and blood began rushing out. **

**Hermione began coughing up blood.**

**"Ahh look at you, choking on your dirty blood." Evra teased.**

**"What are you doing, Erva?" A voice suddenly came from the far end of the room. Hermione tried her best to see who it was but simply could not turn her head.**

**"I'm just playing with the mudblood," Erva said glancing at the intruder. **

**"**_**Tergeo**_**." Evra said, causing the gash on Hermione's chest to heal. Erva stood up and walked towards him.**

**"This is dangerous. What if she recognizes you?" Hermione heard him mutter. She froze. Recognize? So she knew the person.**

**"She won't, Alex."**

**"I'm just warning you. Be careful." He said gazing at Hermione before he left. **

**Erva sighed and turned to look at Hermione who was staring at her strangely.**

**"I know you." **

**Erva smiled widely and nodded her head.**

**"Yes. And you know me too well." Hermione gasped when it clicked her. The name, the attitude, the walk; everything fit. Everything seemed to rush back and from that moment, she thought she might pass out.**

**She couldn't stop herself from starting to cry when she said.**

**"No! No! It can't be...No! No way." Hermione begged.**

**Erva smirked and leaned in right to her ear and whispered, "Oh yes. Say my name, Hermione. I know you've figured it out; it took you long enough. Say my name. I dare you." **

**Erva had seen fear in Hermione before, but the fear etched onto Hermione's face right that moment, was the worst Erva had ever seen.**

**"You are..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: No More Pain**

**"I'm who?" Erva asked with a chuckle, obviously loving tormenting Hermione. **

**Hermione didn't answer. **

**"Oh are you ever going to talk?" **

**Hermione looked up at Erva and glared. "Why?" She asked quietly. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?!"**

**"Are you **_**really**_** asking me that?! Really?! You think you haven't done anything to me?! You're dumber than I thought, Hermione."**

**"Don't say my name. Don't you ever say my name again. You don't deserve to say it. And you're lying. I was good to you. I trusted you."**

**"Just shut up!" Erva yelled with rage. "To hell with trust! You took everything away from me!"**

**Hermione began drifting into her thoughts and several questions flooded her mind, was Erva telling the truth? Did she take everything away from her? **

_**Erva's lying! You're not like that. You'd never do that! You're not that kind of person! **_**Hermione seemingly agreed with it.**

**"Wait until I get out; you'll go straight to Azkaban. You're a disgrace to everyone. I never thought someone like you would do such a thing to me. You really disgust me." Hermione spat.**

**Erva chuckled. "No dear. That's not going to happen." **

**Erva raised her wand as Hermione's eyes widen realizing what Erva was about to do.**

**"NO!"**

**"**_**Obliviate**_**!" Erva smirked as Hermione shifted uncomfortably.**

**"What..? What's going on here?" Hermione asked, not able to keep herself from shivering. **

**"**_**Crucio**_**." Erva screamed loudly before she kicked Hermione in the stomach.**

**"GET UP! GET UP NOW!" **

**When she couldn't, Erva angrily kicked her hard. **

**"I SAID GET UP!" **

**Hermione mustered up all her strength and stood up. **

**"Turn around." She turned around and Erva pushed her hard against the wall. "Hermione, dear Hermione, do you like what I'm doing to you?"**

**Hermione shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please leave me alone, please." Erva laughed.**

**"I don't think so; I love doing this. I want you to feel the pain you caused me." **

**"I don't know what I did. Please, leave me alone." Hermione begged.**

**Erva performed the Cruciatus Curse again and again. Hermione couldn't resist but fainted right on the spot.**

**Hermione grunted softly as she managed to force her eyes to open. She felt pain. She could have been laying there for days or even years for all she cared; nothing mattered. She was obviously going to die.**

**Footsteps echoed softly in the darkness. She listened, unmoving as the door slammed hard. Whoever it was, was quite angry. The footsteps drew near and her stomach churned as the cracked voice of Fatso broke the silence.**

**"Sleep well?" he sneered as he moved towards her. "So? You lied to me." **

**Hermione shivered as his nails dug into her neck. She felt a drop of blood dribble down her neck. Fatso's nails dug deeper into her neck as tears filled her eyes. Hermione didn't want to start crying again, not in front of him. **

**"Tell me where the ring is! Now!"**

**"No," she cried, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not saying."**

**"Well then, you shall pay." **

**He dragged her out from the room and into another room. She realized that there was no sunlight wherever she was. Suddenly, she felt strong arms on her neck. Hermione started to struggle and he let her go. She sighed with relief and gasped as she turned around. There were about 15 people sitting in chairs with their faces covered. She wanted to scream, but someone had casted a silencing spell on her. Now she couldn't even shout. Tears ran from her eyes.**

**"Enjoy the show," Fatso smirked.**

**A man moved towards her and grabbed her shirt and ripped it, some of her buttons went flying. She wasn't wearing any bra and he eyed her body with dark pleasure. Hermione just wanted to faint, or even die; she didn't want to experience this. He ran his hands from her legs to her breast and squeezed hard. She moaned painfully and began to struggle harder as he bit one of her nipples hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. He forced her down on her back and lay on top of her, forcing her legs apart. He roughly shoved a finger inside her and brought it out causing Hermione to grunt in pain. A few seconds past before he thrust his penis inside of her, ripping her insides. Hermione's body was on fire as she fought him. She could feel his unwanted touch everywhere on her body. She screamed when he thrust into her again causing everyone else in the room to laugh. The pain was blinding; painful beyond anything she had ever felt before. She was a virgin and she was being raped. **

**"You're hurting me. Stop, please, stop," she begged. Sobbing as he thrust harder and harder into her.**

**The man quickly withdrew and slammed back inside of her as hard as he could and moaned in pleasure. He repeated this action, thrusting harder and faster each time Hermione cried "Stop." After what seemed like hours, he finally came with a cry of pleasure. He quickly got off of her and smiled down at Hermione. Not giving Hermione any time to recover from the previous assault, another man turned Hermione's head and slammed his dick down her throat. She gagged, and tried to pull away, but his strong grip on her head held her in place. He smacked her face when she tried to bite him. He started thrusting hard hitting the back of Hermione's throat, making her gag as tears slipped down her cheeks. **

**Another man reached towards Hermione and slid a finger inside her arsehole. He pumped his finger several times, causing Hermione to cry tears of pain. He spat in his hand, and rubbed his cock before entering her rear entrance and coming instantly. **

**Hermione's muffled screams of pain echoed across the room.**

**A third man entered her without hesitation, and fucked her as hard as he possibly could. He pinched her hard nipples until she screamed. **

**After each man was done, they'd send in another to take his place. She eventually passed out from pain.**

**Hermione woke up and realized she was still in the same room. She felt dizzy, tired, and sore. Her vision was blurry and she was seeing double of everything. Finally, it was starting to clear up slightly. Fatso smiled widely.**

**"You have the habit of passing out and ruining the fun, love." **

**Hermione tried moving away from him but realized she couldn't move so she stayed where she was.**

**"Sore, are you, love?" He asked chuckling. "I won't blame you." Hermione groaned. "So let me ask this again, where is your bloody ring?"**

**"I don't know," she choked out.**

**"Are you sure? I guess I'll punish you again." Her eyes grew with fear.**

**"No more, please," she begged. **

**Fatso raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know what I want."**

**"I'll tell you. No more, I can't take any more pain. Promise?" **

**He nodded. **

**She sighed and took out the ring. Fatso gasped and reached out to take it. **

_**'Hermione! No!'**_

_**'I'm sorry, Ron. I can't take any more pain. I'm giving him the ring.'**_

_**'Do you realize what will happen if you give him the ring?'**_

_**'Yes Harry. He'll take over the world. I don't care anymore. I just don't want any more pain.'**_

**"Ahh. At last." He stood up and left with the ring. Hermione realized what she had done and burst into tears. She felt guilty and happy at the same time. She tried to move again but she was too weak; all she wanted to do was sleep, so she closed her eyes and that's what she did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The One.**

**"Oh Michael! The ring at last." Erva's face twisted into a grin. **

**"Yeah," he replied quietly.**

**"Are you sure it's the ring?" Alex asked.**

**"I'm pretty sure," Fatso answered at once, staring at the ring, "but how can I activate it?"**

**"What? You don't know."**

**"No, Erva, I don't know what it does, ok. I haven't thought about how to activate the thing," he responded as he gazed at them. "All I could think about is how to get my hands on it, and now, here it is, and I don't know how to activate it."**

**Alex sighed and snatched the ring from his hand. "Maybe there's a clue."**

**Erva snorted and Alex glared, "Oh shut up. There's always a clue." **

**He observed the ring closely. "Ah ha! I knew it. Look at this." **

**Fatso frowned deeply and stared at the words written in Greek. 'Μόνο το ένα να την ενεργοποιήσετε;'**

**"What?! **_**'Only the one can activate it**_**'."**

**"How do you know that's what it said?" Alex asked curiously.**

**"I studied Greek ages ago."**

**Erva frowned. "Do you think **_**the one**_** is Hermione?" **

**"Yeah, maybe."**

**"Are you going to tell her to activate it?"**

**"No I'm not. I'm just going to keep looking at it until the end of time," he replied sarcastically.**

**Alex chuckled.**

**When Hermione woke up, it was morning, she could tell by how bright it was from the door. She could see a little of the sun's light shine into her room. Before she could relish in the sun's light, the door to her room flew open, and Fatso, and two people covered in black hoods, stepped inside the room.**

**"What do you want?" The words burst from her mouth before she could stop herself. She found it surprising that she sounded furious.**

**"Now now, love, be nice," Fatso taunted with a smile.**

**"Not to you," she scoffed, glaring, her brown eyes filled with hatred.**

**"Ahh, I guess you didn't learn your lesson then. Shall we repeat last night's festivities? Again and again and again and aga..,"**

**"Stop," she pleaded quietly. "What do you want from me now? I gave you the ring. Leave me be. Let me go."**

**"I'm afraid that is not going to happen," he replied with a smirk. "You see, in order to be the most powerful wizard, the ring has to be activated."**

**She snorted. "And you just figured out that now?"**

**"Quiet!" Shouted one of the figure covered in the hood.**

**"Well, what I'm saying is. that only you can activate it." Fatso stated rather simply.**

**"Me?" she asked nervously.**

**"Yes, you." Fatso's voice turned cold.**

**"I can't. I don't know how. I don-" she was interrupted by Fatso's furious voice. **

**"YOU WILL ACTIVATE IT! Don't tell me rubbish. Or I swear I'll kill everyone you love," he glared at her.**

**"You'll do no such thing!" She snapped. "You won't hurt them."**

**"What? There's no killing of her loved ones." A figure said coldly, moving towards them.**

**"And why not, Erva?" **

**"You know why you cannot do that, Michael." **

**"No, I think I will. Last time I checked, you wanted this power too," he replied, glaring at Erva. Erva glared back, matching his dark look. **

**"That is not right! Remember our deal! No killings. I won't tolerate that!" Erva snarled. Where all the anger was coming from, Erva had no idea. Fatso glared once more and punched Hermione hard in her stomach before they walked out of the room. Hermione tasted blood in her mouth. She spat out a mouthful of her own blood, and wiped her mouth.**

_**I think I'm going to run out of blood soon. **_**She thought to herself, wincing. Ow! Even thinking hurt, but she forced herself to continue. Questions filled her mind. Is she really the one who could activate the ring? But the ring doesn't even belong to her. It was her mother's and she could be the one. That means that they could kidnap and torture her like they did to her. **

**Her mother wasn't as strong as she is, she couldn't cope with all the pain. Hermione wouldn't allow it. Not ever. But she doesn't have any idea what to do. She just hoped when the time comes, she would save her mother.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Escape Part 1.**

**Every day it's been the same routine: she woke up, got yelled and hexed by Fatso, cried herself to sleep, got yelled and hexed again, yelled back, and got hexed. She no longer fought back and she lost hope that someone was going to rescue her. They had long forgotten about her. **

**Hermione decided that it was time to let go. To let go of the hope that someday she was going to be happy again. She was skinny, too skinny, and looked like a ghost no doubt. Everything was a blur to her. There were no more tears when she's tortured now. She only stood there like a statue waiting for it to end. And when it did end, she would wipe and clean the blood from her body. That was it, for another 4 and half months.**

**She did not scream, nor did she cry, when they used the **_**Cruciatus**__**Curse**_** on her over and over. Pain was there, but she was used to it. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her scream and in tears again. The person hexing her must be angry with her now, for they left the room furiously, closing the door with a loud bang, causing a wand to fall out of their pocket. Hermione saw it immediately after they left the room and she crawled to the door to pick the wand up. So many emotions rushed into her; happiness, joy, hope, relief, and at that moment she felt the Gryffindor in her click back in. She muttered a quiet **_**Aguamenti**_** to see if the wand would obey her and she nearly jumped with delight when water started spewing from the tip. After drinking some water, and gaining a little of her strength back, she casted a quick **_**Alohomora**_** and unlocked the door. She silently left the room, looking around for any sign of people. A sudden burst of laughter made her stop in her tracks and run into a room.**

**When she entered the room, she let out a quiet gasp. The room she had entered was a cell, and there were so many people in it. They looked dead, but when one of them moved she stepped back. For a second, a rush of tears stung her eyes as she thought about the prisoners' families and friends and how they missed them. It had taken her several minutes to look through the entire cells. None of them looked familiar. Although, one of the prisoners looked a bit like her father. But when she checked again, relief washed over her when she realized that it was not him. A small sob escaped from her, and she bit her lower lip to stem the tide of pain that swept over her. She was going to see her parents; oh, how she missed her parents embrace when she visited them. Her father would swing her up into his strong arms calling her his precious honeypot. It was her mother's hug she missed the most though. Thinking of her parents, Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat and she took one last look at the prisoners before she walked out from the door she came in.**

**There was another burst of laughter that made her jump again. Through the dimly lit darkness, she could make out two men who, from the looks of it, were drinking firewhiskey. The only way out, was to pass them unnoticed. She wanted to turn around and go back to her room, but having gotten this far, she couldn't bring herself to go back because the whole place was surrounded with complete nutters. **

**Hermione glanced around, searching for something that might help her. As if an answer to her prayers, she cursed under her breath when she realized that she had a wand. She couldn't believe that she forgot that she was a witch. Maybe after spending a year without a wand, or using any magic, caused it. Her heart began to pound in her chest, so she held her breath and cast a **_**Disillusionment Charm**_** on**** herself. Summoning all her courage, she bolted from her hiding place and ran in front of them. The sound of the two men talking was clear to her. She began praying silently to herself that they would not hear her footsteps. With trembling fingers, she fumbled at the lock on the door. It wouldn't budge, and she tried the next and the next with **_**Alohomora**_**, but they were all securely locked with powerful spells. Her heart sank. She glared at the door. She was going to get one of them to open. The sound of approaching footsteps startled her, and in her desperate attempt to get away from the person that was walking towards the door, she bumped into an object. With a loud crash it fell and broke into pieces.**

**Her eyes huge, she froze as she heard one of the men exclaim, "What was that? Who's there? Something crashed, I heard it."**

**The man close to her said "It's a glass cup. Is someone there?" He called out. **

**"Maybe you bumped into it."**

**"Yeah, maybe."**

**Hermione sighed with relief. The two men unlocked the door that she was trying to open. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps and a moment later, she followed them out of the room.**


End file.
